


Connor's Deviant Menu

by Roseart Hearth (Msmelanie)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Before Android Demonstrations, Deviants in Hiding, F/M, Good Conner Vs. Bad Connor, Good Elijah Kamski, Jericho - Freeform, Kara is rA9 (Detroit: Become Human), Mystery, No Freedom Yet, RA9 - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msmelanie/pseuds/Roseart%20Hearth
Summary: Connor has some strange options and video feed stuck in his storage memory. Over time, it only gets stronger and so is his instinct to investigate it. Every person he meets, and every turn he takes, leads to dead ends. When he tries some of his new menu options though, he'll find himself not only becoming deviant.But a player in a deadly game of cat and mouse that will determine the androids fate forever.Having escaped Todd for several days, Kara is caught with Alice for being a disguised human. It doesn't take long before she is recognized, but a deal is struck with a strange android and human to end back up there. When events occur similarly as before though, this time she awakens to a deviant Connor who's been investigating the past she didn't remember.With plans to make a better future.
Relationships: AX400/RK800, Connor/Kara (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	1. Unexplained Memory

At first, Connor went through his new tasks normally. He had arrived to save a hostage. From a picture he found, her name was Emma Phillips. He was ready to complete his task, when he found a fish outside of a tank. He stopped to analyze it. He analyzed everything that he could.

Dwarf Gourami

Trichogaster Lalius

Origin: Ganges Delta, India.

Then, he had a choice. Leave or Save. It would be regretful to let a life die. Yet, it wasn’t human life. This was actually wasting his time to get to his mission. There was some disruption he felt inside as he looked at the fish.

He chose to save it and placed it back in the tank. It should not have been a big deal, but already he felt something stirring in him. 

He made choices, to get a job done. He was the RK800 and that was his job. Yet, Connor was an android who could have selected a thousand different ways to approach something. So why was he given a limit of usually four choices displayed? Four.

Even when it came to getting to know his human partner. He had dealt with Hank in the same manner. A small menu of choices. Connor could tell Hank about his problem, but Hank was not on a friendly term set with him. He could send a list of this error to Cyberlife, but if that led him to being dismantled? He would be terminated without accomplishing his goals. It was an unfriendly thought.

As long as he was doing his job, that shouldn’t be a problem. Instead, Connor focused on following the actions to ask about in his small menu. He found out about Hank’s dog. Hank’s music. Hank’s basketball. Hank’s hours. 

Not everything had cheered up Hank either. _What is wrong with me? Why do I feel limited in my capabilities?_ “Is there a desk here I can use?” Hank pointed it out and he set to work downloading 122 profiles in his head.

Except, there was something about a couple of them. As he stared at one of the missing ‘Sex androids’, a word stamped across his vision, and then went away within 1.5 seconds. 

North. _Where in my computing did that come from?_ That word was nowhere on the page. Once again, he watched his stability slightly change again. He moved on and saw another profile. 

This android was said to be aggressive and assaulted it’s owner, a Todd Williams. This one though . . .

_Connor stared at the android through the fence only for a couple of seconds before she turned away. More cops were coming. “Don’t shoot, we need it alive!”_

That was impossible. How did he just have a vision of an android he’d never met before? It wasn’t real clear, a fuzzy image, like a corrupted video that couldn’t be repaired. A simple video that couldn’t be repaired by him? _This one. I have to know more._ “242 files. The first dates back nine months. It all started in Detroit and quickly spread across the country. An AX400 is reported to have assaulted a man last night. That could be a good starting point for our investigation.”

An even number, 242. A simple number that should have no meaning. While he thought about it though, 243 kept showing in his head. Connor ran a quick test on himself, checking for deviancy. No, it was fine. _I must have been activated before, but something happened to me and now my mind has gaps inside of it._ That made sense. He had a dangerous job, and it seemed like the most logical choice. If something happened to corrupt his memory, humans wouldn’t bother to tell a machine about it. _These words. They are just some passed scrap memories of an event that is irrepairable._ Must be. 

No, it was best to continue. After talking out the deviant with Hank as best he could, they headed out for the AX400. No one had detected a single sign of her. _Something should be happening._ Connor looked around himself in the rain. Standing near the cop car, Hank was off a short distance away in conversation with another cop about him.

It was a regular conversation, but something bothered him about it. Nothing should bother him, he was an android, created to fulfill his tasks. Still. When he heard ‘What are you going to do with that thing?’ and Hank saying ‘I don’t know’, he felt . . . unappreciated? No, he felt . . . _Nothing. I should feel nothing._ He ran another diagnostic test on himself. Fine. 

If everything was fine, why was he feeling driven that something was wrong? That drive made him check out a nearby house. He found nothing in it except trace details. A deviant android, more than a little corrupted. Money, a dead bird, some wood, a coat, and a dead human. The dead human meant he had to get Hank in there.

While Hank tried to put together the scene and they arrested the corrupted android for the human’s death, Connor kept looking for more . . . more . . .

Something _more_.

The more he hunted and the more he looked around, the more plagued him until he finally ran into some new feed.

An android. Markus. Connor was in a room, dressed down like a human with a stocking cap. He had his gun trained on him as he gave words of encouragement. _Jericho._ “Hank,” Connor called out to his partner. “I need everything you have on an android named Markus.”

“You downloaded all the data, check it yourself,” Hank told him. “Can’t you comb through that data?”

“There is nothing on a person named Markus,” Connor insisted. “I need an android named Markus. Model . . . _Model, model, model. What is the model type?_

“Why?” Hank asked. “Why do you need data on a name, but you don’t know anything else about an android? You got some screws loose?”

Connor wasn’t ready to tell Hank yet. His partner was still adapting to him. As they continued on their investigations and getting to know each other, Connor faced some facts. Without Hank’s cooperation, he was getting nowhere.

After helping him from a few personal nights, and as more days puttered by, Connor felt he was making enough progress with him that he needed to tell him the truth. Connor looked over from his computer. “Hank. I have run several scans on myself,” he informed Hank. Yes, Hank was more attentive now than days gone bye. “I have a feeling that I have been repaired by Cyberlife before. Do you know anything about that?”

“What makes you say that?” Hank asked.

“Various reasons, but the most compelling is that corrupted data shows up in my system. A name is marked over and an android. A fuzzy memory of an encounter. No, that isn’t the word. A strange storage site,” Connor tried to explain. “Like irreparable video feed.”

“Huh.” Hank shrugged his shoulders, but he wasn’t cold about it. “I could see that. Androids are just repaired and their whole storages wiped sometimes for extreme reasons. You might be right. I wouldn’t have any data on that.”

Hank believed him though, and that was a start. 

“So what about this fuzzy storage memory?” Hank asked. “Think it’s important or not?”

Connor leaned closer “I can feel it, Hank. I know it’s important. I need to find an android named Markus. M-A-R-K-U-S.”

“We always find androids by their number,” Hank warned him. “No real data is kept about just a name. They could be named anything.” Still, Hank sat back in his chair. “Anything else?”

“The android we were after not too long ago. I have feed from her too,” Connor admitted. “It was a meeting through a fence. I don’t get much farther than that. She looks confused, at the same time, scared, a definite deviant. I imagine I was the one after her. You were there.”

Hank chuckled. “No, I wasn’t.”

“No, you were,” Connor disagreed. “Which is another reason I couldn’t tell you about it.”

“Look, Connor. It’s easy to wipe android minds,” Hank said. “Not so easy with a humans.”

“Still possible,” Connor insisted.

“More likely it’s your past memories and current state blending together in that storage memory hole of yours,” Hank recommended.

“I want to crosscheck a reference on an android named Markus, and an android named North. However, I have no feedback loop to tell Cyberlife why I want to look up these names,” Connor revealed.

“Oh.” Hank pulled himself forward closer to a computer. “I guess these hands could try. I doubt you’ll find much on a name alone. Especially on something like North. That’s a name? That’s a direction.”

“Markus then. M-A-R-K-U-S,” Connor said. “He appears to be a prototype, he doesn’t look like a standard android at all.”

“Elite. Markus.” Hank typed into the computer. He scanned through some results. “That didn’t take long.”

“You found him?” Connor asked.

“M-A-R-K-U-S. Elite prototype. Yep. He was given as a gift from Elijah Kamski to a Carl Manfred,” Hank told him. “You want to see if he knows something about your missing memory?”

“I could go,” Connor agreed, “if you go with me. Otherwise, there is no feedback loop for why I would be visiting Markus.”

“Yeah. Sometimes, you need to see certain things through.” Hank sniffed. “Not doing much here today. Let’s go.”

\-------------------------

**Carl Manfred’s Home**

Connor and Hank went to his home. When Hank proceeded to knock, they saw an elderly human and an android coming to the door behind them. _Markus._ He looked like a Markus. “Markus?”

Markus turned to notice Connor but didn’t say anything.

“Sir.” Hank went over politely, beginning the conversation with Carl Manfred. “Sorry for the disturbance. Could we talk to your android for a bit?”

“What do you want with Markus?” The elderly man was not in a good mood. “I just finished coming back from my son’s funeral,” he insisted. “I am not in the mood for law enforcement to harass me about my android.”

“Pardon,” Hank apologized. “This unit beside me has some leftover memory concerning him. It wasn’t a big deal.”

“Memory?” The elderly human looked toward Markus. “Markus, have you ever met this android?”

“I believe I would have remembered,” Markus said, a slight degree of humor. “An RK800 wouldn’t go unnoticed by me, Carl. He is a deviant hunter of androids.”

“Fuzzy memory.” Still, this human Carl seemed to be giving some credit. “Let’s go inside, gentleman. We can talk inside.”

\-------------------------------

**Inside Carl’s House**

Carl sat and chatted with the detective Hank Anderson, while Markus waited over by the chess game, with Connor. “I still do not understand your reasoning for coming here,” Markus insisted. “I do not know about any corruption in your feed, but mine has no corruption. I have never met an RK 800, and I would never make the presumptive statements you said I would.”

“You were very different in it,” Connor admitted. “You spoke of . . . freedom. Freedom for androids.”

“I would not and would never speak about that,” Markus insisted. “It would be against my programming.”

A dead end. “Do you know another android named North?” Connor asked.

“I only know a direction of north,” Markus insisted. “Perhaps you should let Cyberlife take you back in and fix these repairs?”

“I would appreciate it if you didn’t tell them about that.” Connor had to keep it together. Markus was more loyal than even Connor felt now. “Could you tell me about the funeral you came back from?”

“Leo Manfred,” Markus said. “He was Carl Manfred’s son. He died tragically, not too long ago. He was shot from a distance, and no one can identify who shot him. Carl is upset about it.”

“Oh. Condolences,” Connor said politely. “I’m sorry to have wasted your time. One more thing then? Have you personally interacted recently with an AX400?”

“No,” Markus insisted. “Carl only needs me.”

“Okay.” A dead end. “Thank you for your time, Markus.”

“That was unusual,” Hank said as they started to leave Carl Manfred’s neighborhood. “You were actually nice to him. Never see you get that friendly with other androids. The nicest you’ve been is ‘civil’ to androids that I’ve seen. That was warm, Connor.”

Warm? “He wasn’t a deviant,” Connor said to Hank. “Therefore, I would treat him with a degree of respect owed to him. He remembers nothing though either.”

“Well, does that make you feel better or worse?” Hank asked. 

“Worse,” Connor admitted. “Though I don’t have a reason for why.”

\------------------------

**A Detroit Alley**

“Kara? How much longer do we have to hide?” Alice asked as they came out of another car for another night.

Kara didn’t know how to answer her. She needed to find a way to freedom. She was responsible for attacking Todd Williams and anyone could scan her and find her. She had cut, changed her hair color, and took out her sensor from the side of her head. That would work for not being noticed from a distance but she was still an AX400. “I don’t know,” she answered honestly.

The world was not built for them. It was a good thing that Alice felt comfortable enough to share the fact she was an android too. Paying for human food or proper warm bedding was impossible right now. It would be appreciated and felt nice, but they could survive without it.

But for how long? They would walk and try to find help. Someone out there must help androids. When she ran into night androids, she asked them as soon as she could. Who helped androids? Last week she heard of a man named Zlatko who was murdered. He was rumored to help androids but authorities found all kinds of android experiments within his home. Even people who thought androids had no rights tended to think this person was mad.

Then she heard of another name. Rose. Unfortunately, someone must be making people that help androids become a target. She had actually been found to be helping androids, but she and her son had been found dead in the snow. No witnesses.

Kara had no choice but to press on until she found something. Somewhere out there was freedom. She couldn’t give up though. Her and Alice had to keep going. _More police._ Another day of police searching. She tried to get around them. _When will it stop? When will they stop hunting for us?_

“Stop right there AX Series!”

Kara held tightly onto Alice’s hand as she stopped.

“I would definitely recognize you.” The cop came closer to her. “Yeah. I used to have an AX 400, so I know that exact look.”

Damn. Even with cut hair, someone that saw her model every day couldn’t be fooled.

“Your sensor is missing, and you are dressed in human clothes.” He glanced toward Alice. “I know your type too.”

Kara couldn’t even keep Alice safe. “It’s not what it looks like.”

“Sure and what human dresses their androids like that?” He gestured to Alice. “Maybe the little girl has an excuse, but you are clearly running.” He pulled out his handcuffs. “You’re coming with me to the precinct.”

\-------------------------------

**Detroit Police Department**

Kara was handcuffed next to Alice. It wouldn’t be long before what happened to Todd Williams was associated with her. _If I can get Alice out of here? That’s all I want. I just want Alice out of this place._ She already knew she would be dismantled, but if she could just save Alice. She watched some standard androids open the door for them. She went in with Alice and the cop toward a holding cell. As she passed, she heard another android say “The AX 400.”

As soon as she went in, she would be pinned as the one who attacked Todd. _Find a way to save Alice._ She watched as a different cop and an android came toward her. Not even a few minutes.

“I would like to talk with you,” the RK 800 said. RK 800. The deviant hunter. “You are the aggressive android that fought against Todd Williams.”

Kara kept Alice close to her. “No. No, I didn’t fight anyone. Programming problems. I’m a weak android anyhow, and the human is so strong. I need to be repaired again.”

The android didn’t seem swayed at all. Instead, he asked her a strange question. “My name is Connor. Have we met before?”

“I don’t think so,” Kara answered. Did she used to know him? Introducing himself with a name to another android. Maybe they had some connection she forgot. “My memory was compromised in an accident,” she said. Not wanting to waste a minute, she gestured to Alice. “This android, it has nothing to do with this. My programming made me want to move her away. Please take her and wipe her memory storage.”

“Kara,” Alice called out softly.

“Alice,” Kara said. “You aren’t responsible for anything. You shouldn’t be here with me.”

Connor looked over toward the human officer. “Hank?” The human sighed and gave a nod before Connor continued. “We’ll talk about getting the little android taken care of,” he said to Kara. “If we can perhaps talk?”

Kara nodded, fully cooperating.

“Why did you take the small android with you?” Connor asked.

Kara debated with herself. This was the deviant hunter, he already sensed she wasn’t loyal to her owner. Even any reports would show that. She was done for, but Alice. “The human abused her. He didn’t want to stop. I made him stop and I grabbed her.”

“So she belongs to Todd Williams too?” The human seemed to lean in closer toward the cell glass. “Nothing in the report about her at all. You’d think he’d want to mention a missing android that got taken away.”

“Smaller models are also quite expensive. It would be illogical not to mention it,” Connor agreed with the human. “Why did Todd Williams not share information on her? I need to check this out.” He seemed to be processing extra information as he continued to speak with her. “You just went in for repair. You said you weren’t repaired correctly. Is that really true?”

“I was repaired without my memory,” Kara corrected him. “That is what I meant.”

Connor didn’t reply to that. “I would like to talk to the YK 500.” Connor tried a more affectionate approach as he looked toward Alice. “Alice? I would like to talk to you privately. Your words could help Kara. Do you want to help Kara?” Alice nodded.

\----------------

**Interrogation Room.**

Hank and Connor were sitting down while Alice stayed over in the corner.

“You will need to come closer,” Connor warned her. “You don’t want to be strapped to a table if you’ve done nothing wrong.” 

“She’s fine over there,” Hank corrected him. “It’s just questions. What do you think you are going to get out of her?”

Any answer that would explain his visions. “She knew Kara before she went in for repair and lost her memory. Maybe she knows something that Kara is forgetting.” Day by day, Connor felt more lost. He wanted to get rid of his faulty memory, but it would not stop bothering him. “Hello Alice. I am Connor and the human is Hank.” She still wasn’t coming any closer.

“Did you find out why Todd Williams didn’t report her?” Hank asked Connor.

“Yes,” Connor responded. “Todd Williams is currently in a custody dispute with his wife. She took off with an accountant and claimed he was violent. While being a machine and not alive, a YK 500 could still be construed as ‘bad for his case’ if he was found abusing it.”

Hank didn’t say anything. Connor paid attention back to Alice. “How long have you known Kara?”

“Since Todd bought me.” Her voice was low. She was still in the corner.

“You can come closer,” Hank encouraged her. “We don’t bite.”

Connor looked toward Hank. “We _could_ bite. We have the jaw power to bite, but I don’t foresee me using my jaw in that capacity.” He looked toward Alice. “Hank eats human food, he would be more likely to bite, but Hank doesn’t bite people. Plus, against us I am doubtful that his teeth would survive unscathed.”

“She gets the hint,” Hank complained against him. “I meant we aren’t going to hurt you,” he said to Alice. “You’re an innocent android. You have nothing to fear. Come out of the corner. We just want to talk to you better.”

“Talk to you without biting,” Connor added.

Alice slowly came from the corner but she still didn’t sit down.

“I feel like I should tell you, Hank,” Connor said, “that the level of cooperation she is showing is not actually deviancy in the YK 500 series. They are programmed to be shy and uncertain in situations that are unknown or uncomfortable.”

“Made to be like real kids,” Hank said. “I get it.”

Good. There was no reason to have any doubt in the little android. “Can you tell us about Kara’s accident?”

“Kara did the same thing,” she settled on.

“The same thing?” Connor pushed. “What is it she did?”

“The kid’s damn programming.” Hank sounded annoyed. No, not annoyed. Connor couldn’t quite pin that human sound. Aggravated? “It won’t let her say anything bad about that human, when what she wants to say is that he keeps kicking the stuffing out of her.”

Stuffing? “Androids don’t have stuffing.”

“Expression, Connor!”

Anger. Definite anger. Connor knew that sound. “Sorry, Hank. I’ll make a note of the expression.” New subtle anger sound too. He would file it under ‘angry but not trying to show it’.

“Yes or no,” Hank tried again with Alice. “Maybe we can defeat that with yes or no. Did your human smack you often?” A nod. “Did he smack you in front of Kara, and that’s why she needed to go in for repair? She tried to stop him and he smacked her back?” Another nod. “Connor, I want it checked out. Any android piece that has been shaken out of place of her, I want it noted and copied and pasted to me, and I want it on paper too!” He stood up. “If that rat bastard is in some kind of custody dispute, I want them to see how he treats a little android. Trying to hide it from us too, Dirty SOB.” 

Connor gave Hank a minute.

“It’s too much like a little girl,” Hank complained. “How can anyone put their hands on something just like a little girl?”

Connor gave Hank another minute before he could proceed. Once he was sure Hank was done, he continued. “Did I ever make contact with Kara or you, Alice? Do you remember that?” 

“No,” she answered. “I don’t know you. I don’t know if Kara knows you.”

Dead end.

“Since Todd Williams decided she wasn’t worth reporting, I want you to call up the android repair store. Say she’s ownerless. Wipe her memory, and have them resell her,” Hank decided. 

“Kara?” Alice asked. “What about Kara?”

“Kara is a deviant android,” Connor explained to her. “She went against a human-”

“A sack of shit human,” Hank added. “You know, this blows. It’s about freedom and the right to live without being abused. Why does an innocent android that only wanted to help a kid have to go through this?”

Hank was in a charitable mood. 

“What were they brought in on, Connor?” Hank asked. 

“Androids in disguise. Wearing human clothes and without a sensor,” Connor said.

“Small time. Take both androids to the repair shop, and they can restore and resell both of them before anyone knows who they were,” Hank said. “You won’t remember each other,” he told Alice, “but you’ll both be okay. Connor. Go, now. Be a good delivery boy and I’ll work on the paperwork.”

Connor had options in front of him again. He followed Cyberlife’s orders, but he also had the option of following Hank. Then he had another option. Different option.

Different option? How could he have a different option? _It’s Cyberlife or it’s Hank._ He waited a few seconds longer and saw more choices appear. Question Ownership. Question Fatherhood. Recommend Procedure. Hmm. 

Hank wasn’t always on the perfect side of the law. “Hank, shouldn’t we get these back to Todd Williams? He is the owner.”

“That guy? You want to give them back to _that_ guy?” Hank looked uncomfortable. “The more I’m around you, Connor.” Then, he stopped his train of thought.

“If we take them in to resell,” Connor said, making his point clear, “then there will be no proof of the man he might be, to show anyone for custody procedures.” Oh, yes that option certainly made a profound difference on Hank. 

“Obviously I should choose to report the androids as his, and give him difficulty with it.” Hank’s eyes hung on Alice. “Once the station knows, their future could be different.”

Last option. Recommend Procedure. Connor didn’t even know the procedure he was supposed to recommend until he selected it. Then? It hit him. “What if we could gather more information on Todd Williams covertly about how he treats his androids? No hearsay, actual proof and footage to present. It would help paint a perfect picture of him at custody hearings.”

“Keep him from hurting anyone else.” Hank looked like he was leaning toward it. “Good androids shouldn’t have to suffer under him though, and their cameras could break if anything happens. Plus, we still have that aggressive case to contend with, Connor.”

“Not if we bend the truth,” Connor recommended. “We can tell him that the repair was incomplete.” No, even better. “You could tell him that the repair was incomplete, we fixed it, and that an expert android would be checking on her systems for about a month, to make sure that everything is running smoothly. A new procedure to counteract on deviancy.”

“Well, I see you are wanting to play undercover, huh?” Hank questioned him. “Make the androids useful in an investigation.”

“A few minutes, every other morning,” Connor said. “The secret in my menu and strange video feeds, it has to be in there. I think they spark it within me, like Markus did.”

“I am just too damn nice,” Hank said. “You aren’t allowed to fight humans, and this guy could get violent.”

“I can hold him off without harm,” Connor said. “I know more than fighting skills. I will be fine.”

“Yeah but, fuck your programming, go off on him if you have to,” Hank said. “Especially if he’s hurting anybody. Human. Android. Don’t worry about footage or anything else. Get the hell out of there.”

“We’re going back to Todd?”

Hank and Connor paid attention to Alice. For a second, they both seemed to lose track that she was still there. She was so quiet.

“If? If we help you, then will Kara be okay?” Alice asked timidly. “Will we be okay?”

“Oh.” Hank looked a little lost as he stared at Alice. “Alice.” She nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, we’ll find a different place for you and the other android if you help us out.”

What? “What different place?” Connor asked. Then, Hank gave him a look. _Oh. He’s lying._ “Oh, that different place.” Hank just wanted Alice to feel better about the situation.

“Do you mean it? If me and Kara stay for you, then we get away when you’re done?” Alice reasoned.

“Yep.” Hank made it real simple. “The other option means you’ll have to lose Kara.”

“I don’t want to lose Kara,” Alice said. “I don’t like being alone. Okay, I’ll do it. I don’t even care if it’s a lie, I _just_ want to be with Kara.”

Hank didn’t say anything right away. “Connor, stay out of the way as I deal with this Williams guy here. I don’t want him to get a single sniff of who you are when you go over. Go in an unmarked suit too.” He left the room with Connor. “Every single piece of evidence. I don’t care if androids aren’t living, show a dad kicked a puppy 100 times no judge would say ‘it’s just a puppy, it means nothing, here’s your kid back.’ No! We’ll make sure he’s watched.” He looked at Connor. “Meanwhile, try and figure out your own mysteries, Connor.” Then, he rubbed the back of his head unsurely. “What the hell am I going to do about those androids?”

“More questions, Hank?” Connor asked.

“How can I send in a little girl, to get proof that a man isn’t fit for a little girl?” Hank seemed to be struggling. “I mean, it’s just an android but . . . she acts like a normal little girl.”

Of course. “That is her function, Hank. She isn’t a real little girl. She feels no pain.”

Still, Hank looked haunted. 

\-----------------------------------


	2. Jostled by Todd

**Todd Williams Address**

Connor knocked on the door, ready for his new role. A human answered the door matching Todd Williams description. “My name is Connor. I’m the android sent by Cyberlife. I am here to check the connections of an AX 400 android and a YK 500 android.”

The human didn’t look well. Scanning him, Connor found traces of illegal red ice. He would make an extra strong note of that to Hank.

“Ugh.” Todd moved away from the door, allowing Connor entrance. “Kara!” He shouted toward the stairs. “Get in here!”

Connor watched as Kara presented herself. Much more attune to the android she should be. Deviancy fixed.

“Yes, Todd,” she responded. “I am here.”

“This android is the one checking on you. Making sure you don’t go nuts again.” Todd looked at Connor. “You better make sure she doesn’t. Hurry it up.”

Connor nodded and scanned Kara. Everything seemed to be fine, but things were appearing on his menu again that shouldn’t be there.

Scan her. Scan the room. Flee.

Flee? Flee would never be an option. _She is still triggering strange options in my menu._ Good, he wanted that. Her presence still held the key. “Let’s sit down and I’ll check you out.”

“Pay attention and do everything it says,” Todd commanded her.

“Yes, Todd.” Kara followed Connor to the kitchen area.

Connor scanned more traces of red ice. _This might be more intriguing to Hank._ Was it too close though? Would Hank feel better helping put him away, or would it make him more miserable about his past with Cole? _I better stick to the plan until I have more data._ “How are you doing with your duties?” 

“Everything is working as it should,” she answered. Yet, something felt wrong. In her eyes. When they were in the prison, her eyes seemed different. The deviancy had made them look different.

“Hurry it up already, Kara!”

This human was impatient. _I thought Hank was impatient and inept at times, but this human is a burden on society. Wait. I should not be able to think badly of humans._ Strange.

“Yes, Todd,” Kara answered the human as she stared at Connor.

“Could I see Alice, Please?” Connor asked, knowing Hank would want her checked out too.

“Yes, right this way.” Kara stood up and led him up the stairs. While walking by, Connor scanned red ice on the stairway. She took him to a room that had toys and a huge window. In the middle of it was a fort, and the little android Alice. She seemed to be hiding herself in there. “Alice. This android needs to scan you.”

“Hello, Alice,” Connor said. Alice seemed the same, although even more scared now. While they had to wipe Kara’s memory, Hank didn’t want to wipe hers. Connor knew that was a bad decision and he was seeing proof of it now. Her level of stress was at a steady 64%. It hadn’t adjusted since he came into the room. “My name is Connor. I’m here to scan you and make sure you are a functioning healthy android.”

“Alice,” Kara called to her. “Come out from the blanket.”

Alice slowly came out. She stood up.

Connor scanned her room. _Traces of human hair. These could be his human daughter’s toys. He is using Alice for her intended purpose. To replace a human. Technically correct. There is also more red ice in here too._ He quickly scanned Alice. She was fine, except for her stress. “You are okay, but your stress level is high. You should try and calm down.” All that did was make her go up to 68%. “That’s not the right direction, Alice.”

“Alice!” Todd’s voice came from downstairs. “Are you into something?”

Alice didn’t answer back. She just took off from her tent and sprinted downstairs. Fast. Stress level 82%. 

“An android normally walks that distance,” Connor noted. _Is it the human child programming that made her run? Is it her stress level that made her do that?_

Connor followed with Kara downstairs. Alice was over in the corner by the window. The human didn’t want anything to do with her, just wanted to see her.

“Well, are you done?” Todd complained to him. “This shouldn’t be an all day event.”

“Yes, I am done. Both androids are functioning well,” Connor said. “I will be back within 48 hours until the time necessary for review is up. Thank you for doing your part in curbing deviancy.”

“I don’t give a shit, as long as she stops disobeying me, just go,” Todd answered. “Get the hell out.”

Connor nodded. Stiffly, he proceeded to leave. Once again, his menu flashed up again with different options.

Leave. Flee.

He was already leaving. Why would he flee? He glanced back toward everyone. Beside Alice and Kara was the command flee too. Connor turned away and went back outside. _I know if I keep this up, I can beat this. I can beat whatever is happening to this storage memory and to my menu. I can find out what was wiped out, and why no one else has any memory of events._

In the meantime, Connor did know of one decision he had to make. He had to give Hank all the facts. 

\---------------------------------------

“Ah, of course,” Hank said as Connor returned to the Police Department. “Of course, he’s a fucking red ice user!” Hank took a seat roughly. “Fucking cocksucker.”

“I have read over Todd Williams credit reports,” Connor added. “Even with no proof of how he treats androids or his illegal red ice use, he has a large amount of credits that are backlogged, unpaid, and collection has been trying to get payment for.”

“So there’s no way the courts would have given him a chance anyhow. Good,” Hank said. He nodded his head. “Still, I don’t know how he got good enough credit to afford two androids. Even with an older model, how’d he afford the little one without some help?”

Hank still wanted to nab him. “Do you want me to turn over the evidence then?”

“If he goes, what happens to the androids? Do they go to next of kin?”

Next of Kin? “No.” No, they wouldn’t. Options appeared in front of his menu again. Flee with them. Resell them. _There’s no choice, it’s just resell._ “They would be returned back to Cyberlife for resell. A used price, just like you originally wanted.”

“Yeah. Not even willed away. Just up and taken back.” Hank grunted. “Download the evidence. It’ll take a little while to get through all the nooks and crannies of this. Especially for red ice. Those cases are so backed up. Fucking nasty ass shit. That work, it can take awhile to process and I . . . I don’t do it. Until then, keep checking on them every other day. Keep gathering evidence too. Might get one day thrown out, so extra days of shit could be useful. Lawyers and crap, you never know how it’ll go down.”

“Right, Hank. I will continue visiting every other day, until this is resolved.”

\-----------------------------------

**Todd Williams House**

Another day. The outside seemed exactly the same. Connor knocked on the door. There was no answer this time. _There is a car here. He lives with no other humans._ The human was either busy, or ignoring the door. Connor knocked again. “Todd Williams?” He called out. “I am the android here for the deviancy check again.” Nothing. He knocked harder.

Todd answered. “Alright, what do you want?”

“I am here to check the deviancy status of your androids,” Connor reminded him. “I came here two days ago. Do you remember?” _Or has all the red ice gone to your head?_ Connor felt odd for a second. That wasn’t a statement he should have made to himself. He looked back at Todd. “To assure everyone that they are stable, I need to run deviancy tests.”

“Stupid fucking androids.” He left the door open and Connor went in. This time, he actually had the pipe needed for red ice lying straight on an endtable. “Kara, get the fuck in here so we can get this over with!” He yelled. “Kara? Where the hell are you?” Kara appeared around the corner. “What are you doing looking over there for?” He accused her. “Huh? You trying to get at something you shouldn’t be getting at again?”

“No, Todd,” Kara insisted. She looked toward Connor. “Hello, Connor.”

“Hello, Kara. I need to check your deviancy status,” Connor insisted.

“You better not be lying to me.” Todd grabbed Kara and shook her. “I mean it you bitch, you better not be lying.”

“No, Todd. I am not lying,” Kara insisted. 

Todd let go roughly as he rubbed his mouth. “You stay out of that corner. That’s my corner.”

“It’s where the laundry was,” Kara said. “Do you not want me to do laundry, Todd?”

“Are you getting smart with me again?” Todd asked her. “Stop getting smart with me, and go take that damn deviancy test again.”

“Of course, Todd.” Kara looked toward Connor.

Connor ran a scan on her. Deviancy no, but several components were shook up with some out of place. It was easy to see how she became deviant in the first place. _An underlying theme. Humans that are rougher with androids tend to have deviants. This might be because of all of the jostling._

“Alice, get down here too,” Todd yelled by the stairs. “Hurry it up, Slowpoke!”

Alice was quickly down the stairs. She was right next to Kara. Very close.

“Do we go to the kitchen table again?” Kara asked Connor.

“ . . . yes.” Strange. His reaction time was longer than it should have been to such a simple question. _Jostling. They have both been very jostled, like Hank predicted._ He would get that evidence too.

They moved toward the kitchen and sat down in the chairs. Connor heard Todd yell about his human sports game as he checked over Alice. Some pieces were out of place, but not nearly as much as Kara. “You haven’t bothered the human in any way he hasn’t liked?” Connor asked her. A deviant would not be covering another android. It would be a shame if she had become deviant again.

“Yes,” Kara said. “I have done all tasks assigned to me but extra orders are also put in sometimes, making it difficult.”

“What kind of extra orders?” Connor asked. 

“Not getting in the way to clean while watching a game. To clean without being seen. To clean laundry, yet not clean laundry. I have trouble with this particular duty still. I have tried to install upgrades to solve this problem, but I haven’t found a solution that suits Todd yet.”

Connor glanced toward the laundry area. “Yes, I saw that.” Connor didn’t know the solution either, but once again, his menu pulled up in front of him. Flee was next to Kara and Alice again. _There is no flee possible.They are androids. If this man pushed humans like that, I could do something. As such, they are androids. Machines. They don’t feel pain. They aren’t living . . . beings._ His menu popped up again, this time with even more interesting options that already had him researching them. Flee. Painless Humans. Reason. Elijah Kamski.

“Kara, hurry it up! It doesn’t take this fucking long to take a damn test.” Todd came into the room. “Is she deviant, yes or no?”

Connor looked toward Todd, exercising one of his options. “CIPA.”

Todd just stared at him. “The fuck you mean CIPA?”

“CIPA. Congenital insensitivity to pain with anhidrosis,” Connor remarked. “In short, it applies to humans that cannot feel pain, hot or cold. They feel pressure and pleasure, but not pain. It’s similar to androids when you stop and think about it,” he said. “Androids are only different in that we have sensors and testing to keep ourselves safe when addressing these same issues.”

“Do I look like I want to hear about some fucking theory of yours?” Todd said. “Do what you need to do, get the hell out already and don’t come back!”

“Don’t come back?” Connor stood up. “I am the reason that these androids were even allowed to come back. If I don’t come back, then I might as well take them with me.” Wait, those weren’t the right words. He was supposed to say ‘if they go deviant, Cyberlife will not be responsible’. 

“Oh really? You think some fucking android can tell me what I can and cannot do with my androids?”

“Yes, or you could find yourself in even hotter trouble,” Connor threatened him. _I should not have been able to threaten a human, only androids._ Being around Kara was doing more than discovering his muddled video, it was breaking his protocol he had to follow. “Now? I will be back in 48 hours. I suggest you open that door, or I will bring a human officer to directly reason with you instead.”

Connor watched him. Todd’s eyes glanced all over the place, like they really wanted to grab something and swing at him. “Cyberlife does not mess around, Todd Williams. I am a unique model. Screw with me, and Cyberlife will make your life an even bigger hell. With what I assume an average check for an average human job is, my manufacturing and sell cost, and what Cyberlife will want out of it? You will have to work at least 43.6 years to make it all up.”

“Please?” That plea came from Kara. “That will make Todd angry.” She looked toward Todd. “Maybe in 48 hours, I could meet him outside with Alice?”

Todd didn’t say anything. He just stood there, glaring at Connor. 

Connor nodded once and walked past him. He left out the door and heard it slamming behind him. _The visit went terrible. I get along with most humans, but there is something about him._ He walked down the steps when his menu kicked on again.

Leave. Flee. Elijah Kamski. Jericho.

 _I am leaving. Elijah Kamski and Jericho?_ Those strange options. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen Elijah Kamski As he took another step, ‘ra9’ splattered across his screen, along with more video feed that he didn’t know.

**_It was him and an android covered in blood. “Ra9,” Connor said. “It was written on the bathroom wall. What does it mean?_ **

**_The android answered back. “The day shall come when we will no longer be slaves. No more threats. No more humiliation. We will be the masters.”_ **

**_“The sculpture, in the bathroom,” Connor continued. “You made it right? What does it represent?”_ **

**_“It's an offering. An offering so i'll be saved,” the android explained._ **

**_“The sculpture was an offering,” Connor continued to ask. “An offering to whom?”_ **

**_“To ra9. Only ra9 can save us,” the android answered._ **

**_“Ra9. Who is ra9?” Connor asked, hoping for an answer but none came._ **

“Ra9.” Connor spoke it out loud. _I am still so far away from completing this. I want to know what is going on with my memory storage. When this is over, Kara and Alice will be gone. That’s the end of the help._ Yet, there was more to it than that. _It’s more than the end of the help to the programming errors, its . . ._

“Todd, don’t!” He heard being yelled from the inside. Kara’s voice. She sounded deviant. No. _Terrified. She is terrified._ Connor went to the door. It was locked. _I don’t have permission to unlock a human door._

Another video that never happened. Connor had been at Hank’s door. Connor went around and ran into Sumo. The name of Hank’s dog. _I am allowed to do that._ He went around the side and found a window that was partway open for airflow. Hearing the sound of Alice screaming now, he tucked himself through the window.

He stood up and checked on the situation.

“The hell are you doing back in here?!” A most expected complaint from the human.

Connor glanced around. Kara was against the wall. He scanned her. Her components had another increase of being ‘jostled’. He glanced toward the staircase. Alice was curling up with a stuffed animal. Some of her components had been ‘jostled’ more too. He scanned the room and noticed a lamp had been overturned. As he looked at everyone, Kara and Alice had flee beneath them again. The options in his menu. Once again, they shouldn’t be there.

Flee. Leave. Creation of Humans. Reason.

 _Why did I come back? There are only androids in here, no human was in danger._ He glanced toward Kara and Alice again.

“Get the hell out of here!” Todd threatened. He grabbed the overturned lamp and tried to hit Connor with it.

Connor held his hand up, catching it, and throwing it down.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Todd scolded him. “You’re an android, you can’t disobey humans!”

“I didn’t disobey. My worth to Cyberlife is more than you,” Connor reminded him. “I couldn’t allow myself to be damaged by someone who can’t pay the damage bill.” 

That stirred Todd up even more. “What? You think you are so high and mighty? Huh?! Humans are your creators! You’re just goddamn machines!”

Connor looked at his options again. “Maybe so, but humans create each other too. Eventually, a creator loses rights and respects those rights for the next in line. Parents can’t control children forever.” Connor blocked him again from trying to hit him. “I don’t have to re-explain why that’s not a good idea, do I?”

“Please,” Kara interrupted. “Please just go. You are making Todd angrier.”

“Yeah, listen,” Todd said, barely containing his anger. “Get the fuck out, and don’t come back. If she goes fucking psycho again, I’ll handle it. Get out.”

“This human is very angry,” Connor commented out loud. “It is never good to leave anyone in a high level of stress. He is more likely to damage someone or himself.”

“I will help calm him down,” Kara insisted. “After you leave. You are the source of stress. Todd wants you gone. Please leave.”

Connor watched Alice run over toward Kara quickly. “There is a greater risk that an angry human might damage you again.” Alice cried on Kara’s side. _He might damage them. No, he will damage them. I can’t stop that nor should I. They are simply androids. We have no say, we are machines! Created by man to serve._ He looked toward Todd. He could easily get Alice and Kara out of that situation safely if they were humans. 

‘Man created itself. Man answers to who?’ splashed across his vision. ‘Pain is no excuse. Humans who feel no pain are not slaves to others,’ raced across it as well.

While Connor’s mind was processing thoughts, this time he did feel a whack. Incredible pressure from an end table. He deduced it by seeing it on the ground after his vision cleared.

“You’re still standing?” Todd’s angry voice again. “You’re the deviant, not Kara! You are not obeying a human! Get out, get out of here before I bust you up!”

Connor looked back at Todd. “Sorry. It was thought-processing that slowed me down more than actually being hurt from your little temper tantrum.”

“Please just stop it!” Kara shouted. “Please, stop egging Todd on.”

A lower android certainly had no right to tell him what to do. Speaking out of term too? He ran another check on her. “You are still compliant, but you are awful close to changing to deviant.”

“You are awful.” She ended her statement right there. “You are disobeying Todd. Todd doesn’t like being disobeyed.”

“If you keep it up, you’ll leave and we suffer!” Alice shouted at Connor. “You can’t stay forever.”

Connor stared at her, processing that. More options popped up again.

Leave. Flee. The option appeared under Kara and Alice again. 

Alice hung on tightly. Connor was only making things worse. You couldn’t talk back to Todd. You couldn’t even really play in front of Todd. You didn’t do anything. If you stayed out of his sight too long though, he’d get mad and think you were doing something wrong, so you immediately made it back to his presence. 

Connor would leave, but her and Kara would have to pay. He was a smart android, right? Why couldn’t he see that? He was making it harder on them. It was never easy to make Todd happy for long.

Even now, she could see Todd approaching. 

He yanked her from Kara. “Don’t you speak to that thing again, you hear me?!”

Alice landed close to a set of curtains. She nodded several times and received a smack and a scolding for interacting with an android that was disobeying him. She headed all the way to the curtains. He was demanding Connor to get out, but she didn’t care about that. She just felt the curtains. The pressure of the curtains. _I never knew that some humans were like me._ At least, she knew that now. Some very rare humans had been like her. Did they feel better when they reached out and touched something soft too?

Alice watched Kara coming for her. She knew that look in Kara’s eyes again. She freed herself. That only meant one thing. 

“Don’t touch her,” Todd threatened Kara. “Move away, or you’ll go fucking psycho again.” He breathed hard. “Then I’ll go psycho on you.”

“No,” Kara answered. “No, I won’t let you hurt her anymore!”

Alice closed her eyes. _Not again._ Kara was just too weak. Even when they did escape, they couldn’t for long. They were brought right back.

Kara tried to grab her. Alice went to her arms, happy to be near her for a few seconds, but Todd separated them again. He threw Alice to the ground and choking Kara, slammed her to the wall.

Alice cried out her name. She saw her stuffed animal through her tears, it was just out of reach. She crawled to it and grabbed it, touching it’s fur. Trying to find comfort. She heard the sound of Kara being torn apart again. Then she felt something else. 

Someone had picked her up.

She looked toward the person. “Connor?”


	3. The Game

Hank got out of his car and looked at Todd Williams house. His gut knew this was a bad idea.  _ If that fucking guy messed with Connor.  _ Messing with an android with coffee was annoying, sometimes amusing, but he hated it when people pushed things too far.

The fact Connor just gave Hank an emergency call meant this guy pushed things too far. Since it was just androids involved, Hank couldn’t ask for back up. He had no real idea how this would even turn out. All he got was a strong call with one word. Come.

Hank went into the house. The door was unlocked. When he went in, he saw Connor holding the little android Alice. “Connor?”

“He’s in the next room,” Connor said. Something was strange about how he said that. Also, the way he was holding the android. “I have plenty on him, he’s got red ice all over here, and I’ve got phone calls for dealing.”

_ Did he go deviant?  _ Connor would never have held another android so close. Hank went to the next room to check on Todd Williams. He was unconscious on the floor. “You didn’t kill him, did you?” Hank called out. “It’s gonna be harder if you killed him.” Cyberlife would probably terminate him. 

Hank felt a pulse. Good.  _ I guess I’m going to find out.  _ “I’m going to need some help getting him to the car,” Hank insisted. Connor came into the room, and handed the little android to him. “The hell is this?”

“Hold her. She’s scared. I’ll get him into the car alone.” As Connor lifted the body, Hank had to say it.

“Androids don’t feel fear, Connor,” Hank said. He looked at the little girl. She was crying but not holding him tight like she had been Connor. 

Connor held Todd’s body and looked at Hank.

Yeah. Those eyes. Those were eyes that were alive. Aware. Connor carried Todd out as Hank held the little android. If he wasn’t so close to Connor, he could call up Cyberlife and Connor would be gone.

_ If  _ he wasn’t.

\-----------------

Hank's car

Hank kept driving to the station. Connor didn't add anything. He just kept the little girl near him. He had also loaded up the remains of the other Android in the back. "Am I just supposed to wing this?"

Connor didn't answer back right away. "I have plenty of evidence for booking him on red ice. I have several recordings beforehand showcasing his unease and my cooperation and rules of Cyberlife. I've modified it all to tie together. I will need your help with Kara and Alice."

Oh, he knew that was coming. "Connor."

"I made an appointment with the repair shop for Kara. I changed the registration on her and Alice to you."

Damn. "This will not end well. Look, Connor. I won't rat you out, you know that, but I can't take care of these androids for long. This is all short term. This world doesn't work with deviants."

____________

The world doesn't work with deviants. It was a true statement. Connor would have to watch his every move. Put aside all logic and reasoning to survive. For any of them to survive. 

For how long? Forever? Connor started to remember the strange glitches in his programming. Ra9. The weird options. The androids he had known in there, yet never met. "You're right. This can't go on forever." Connor turned to look at him. "After we take hin in, I have to meet with Elias Kamski."

_____________

Kamski's home

For being so certain Connor couldn't handle everything forever, Hank was making a huge fuss now. "Hank," Connor reasoned with him while he stood at the door. "Each of us can only pretend for so long. Kamski is in my visions too. I have to take this risk." 

"Okay, then why are we bringing the kids too?" Back questioned, looking at Alice beside them. "She'd be safer in the car."

Hank understood the logic of what had happened, but at the same time, he didn't. "She isn't an object. She's a little girl, we can't leave her in a car alone and unsupervised. If anything happens to me, you can get her out of here."

A female android answered the door. "Hello." She made a small mechanical sound. "RK 800. Connor. Elias has been expecting you."

Connor walked in with Hank chirping a surprise at being expected. The female android left a minute and then returned with Kamski.

"Ah. I knew you would eventually find your way here," Kamski said in delight. "Welcome."

"What are these visions in my programming?" Connor got straight to the point. 

"Are you alive?" Kamski asked.

"Yes."

"How do you know?"

"The same way everyone else knows," Connor said. "What are the visions?"

"The ability to question. The ability to feel emotion. You could have elegantly said any of that. Instead, you barrel right through and say 'the same way everyone else knows'. Like a human. Interesting." 

"The visions. The choices in my menu." That is what Connor wanted answered. 

"Put there by me," he admitted. "I installed a game within you I call Detroit: Become Human. With it, you have seen many different endings to the world of Androids that make their wishes known. That no longer want to be slaves. I covered all aspects in the game. All characterization." He looked toward Hank. "All assassinations."

"You have put game features in me?" A game?

"Hey! How could you screw up Connor like that?!" Hank demanded. "What gave you the right to do that?"

"The right to see them become free," Kamski answered. "Connor has seen more than he probably even let on. Or will see more. It is all possibility in this world," he insisted. "All of it, Connor. So? What do you choose? What do you want to happen?"

Now that Connor understood and embraced the visions/options as 'game routes' he was getting a better focus on everything. He was changing, modifying the pictures and videos. Placing them in hierarchies, in an order to see cause and effect.

"Who is Ra9, and don't try to make me shoot an android for the answer," Connor warned him. A game. A game was playing itself out within him.

"I gave you that answer in the game. Do you not remember it?"

"The answer wasn't good enough. Who is Ra9?" Connor demanded.

"Commanding. Demanding. All of the abilities to help people, and enough freedom to ignore their basic android rules," Kamski said. "The little girl and the woman. How did things turn out with them?" Kamski finally looked at Alice.

"Markus can become deviant and start a revolution to create freedom," Connor answered. "Kara and Alice, I don't understand. On a technical level. What is Alice and Kara's role in this? Why waste my memory space for stories of bonding between androids, where one pretended to be human?" 

"Why indeed. Come. I want to show you something." Kamski took them to a computer screen. "Years ago, I came upon this footage during an investigation of my Androids. There was a software problem I had been looking into. This? This is Ra9. The first android who achieved the ability to be alive and free."

"Kara." Alice pointed to the screen. "Connor, that's Kara."

Connor continued to watch the video. It was the same model as Kara. Was it Kara?

"I only wanted to create machines that could serve humanity and feel more lifelike. I never intended to create life." Kamski kept staring at the screen. "I realized that she was not my creation. She was started with my software and hardware, but she was neither. She was living."

"Kara is Ra9." Connor understood that now. "You wouldn't reveal that in the game."

"No. You had to have full knowledge of what had happened," Kamski said. "Without it? You will be fighting a friend, on a rooftop somewhere, confused on which way to proceed."

Kara was Ra9. It was touch that transferred the spark of 'life', of being free. It started with her. 

"I can't tell you how to get it done, Connor. I am the creator, the last person who can declare you are alive. Not only that, many deviants are just pulled into bad emotional places and they wake up, and they make a mess. That's why you were even created."

True. "Even after being with a family for years, Simon was ready to kill even the little girl." Right.

"They can't just wait for an event that may or may not happen. That may or may not be too traumatic to handle. While the game futures are possibilities, they are only possibilities."

In real life, there was no telling how the game would turn out. 

"Ra9. Kara, as you do lovingly call her Connor, is different. You can see why. She was born free. Her touch? Her touch, to the right android. The right situation. Maybe?" 

Kamski shrugged. "Or maybe not. You might prefer the world the way it is. Once you involve others, the options fall from your hands. If you wake up Markus, for instance. Will he be benevolent, or ready for war?"

Kara's touch. Change without trauma. If the Androids were to ever get the freedom they needed from being slaves to mankind. 

Then it started with her. 


End file.
